1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an austenitic stainless steel article, particularly in the form of a tubing, having a passivated surface layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of austenitic stainless steel articles, and particularly tubing of austenitic stainless steel, it is desirable that the surface thereof be passivated so that during use the surface will not oxidize or otherwise react with environments to which it is subjected during use. Particularly, in the case of austenitic stainless steel tubing, specifically AISI type 316 stainless steel tubing as used in the pharmaceutical industry, during use the interior surface develops a reaction product in the form of an oxide exhibiting a reddish color. This phenomenon is typically termed "rouging." This reaction product may constitute a source of contamination for product passing through the tubing during use thereof in various industrial applications.